thenarutorpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kitate Uchiha
| previous affiliation = | team = | previous team = | occupation = | previous occupation = }} | hometown = }} | tailedbeast = | host = | hidenjutsu = }} * Unnamed Mother (Deceased) * Unnamed Father (Presumed Deceased) * Saisei Uchiha (Half-Brother) }} * * }} * * * * * * * * * * * * ( ) * }} must be changed, and I'm the one to do so.|Kitate's Pledge}} Kitate Uchiha (うちは来たて, Uchiha Kitate; literally "New Arriving Fan") is a member of the Uchiha Clan and second cousin of Madara Uchiha, being around during the founding of Konoha. He is a strange Uchiha opting not to fight unless provoked showing some of the rather than his own family. Being an orphan at a young age he had to fend for himself and choose not to take handouts from others, additionally he is the Half-Brother of Saisei Uchiha. Appearance While short in stature, Kitate is a young man that is large where it counts his heart. Standing about five foot six inches he has short spiky hair and long bangs in the front left side often covering his eye. While innocent enough he has his demonic looking sharingan activated at almost all times claiming that he likes the look better than his normal eye color. He wears a long blue coat that is open to show his mesh shirt, other than that he wears a matching pair of pants and boots on the contrary to the open toed shoes worn by other ninja. Around his forehead he wears bandages for an unstated reason. Personality Kitate is a quiet individual and is very shy around people he doesnt know. When pushed into a corner her snaps and attacks the closest thing to him as his temper is quite scary. Being an empathetic person he feels the emotions and feelings of others and of animals making him a special type of sensor ninja able to detect one by their feelings rather than chakra. His empathetic nature contributes to his quietness as he feels its hard to let other close to him as he is unstable due to feeling everything at once. Powers and Abilities Sharingan Having awakened his Sharingan after the death of his mother at the age of 8 he's trained with them ever since as he wants to avenge her. These eyes have allowed him to gain a level of perception not seen in most other Uchiha as he is able to detect changes in the color spectrum and is alerted to movement at a higher rate than normal. Elemental Releases He is an odd Uchiha as he was born with the ability to mix Fire Release and Earth Release to form Lava, it wasn't fully explained during his youth but his father was a user of the Lava release and passed his gift on to his child before he "died". At first this was thought to be his dominant Kekkei genkai but the idea was revoked after he witnessed his mother's death and awoke his sharingan. Relationships Unnamed Parents: While they were alive, or at least when his mother was alive they had a strong bond as her death caused him to awaken his Sharingan. His relationship with his father was minimum as he vanished and was presumed dead most of his life. Saisei: Behind the Scenes I strongly based this character after myself in terms of personality and overall likes. I normally shun the creation of Uchiha, but considering he is from the days of Madara and The Senju clan he is more plausible as he would be dead by the time of the current canon. Trivia * According to the author: ** Kitate's hobbies are Falconry and taking walks. ** Kitate wishes to fight against the hatred of the Uchiha. ** Kitate's favourite foods are lo mein with shrimp and ramen, while his least favourites are nattō and anything sour. ** Kitate's favourite word is . His nickname "Daisuke" is a nod at my first character here named Daisuke Shiratori.